The Alliance
by Doccubus
Summary: When Jesse and James get in a jam they make a unexpected alliance. Jesse/James, Cassidy/Butch, Ash/Misty


**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**The Alliance**

Jesse, James, and Meowth were recovering from a brutal landing after blasting off again. They sat at the campsite and rubbed their sore bodies. Jesse had a big scratch on her arm and was bleeding profusely. Meowth and James had work together to stop Jesse from squirming around and to clean and wrap up the wound. Giovanni was very mad because they hadn't caught Pikachu and because the police were starting to capture many members of team rocket.

Jesse, James, and Meowth were very aware of the police so they only attacked Ash when he was in the forest away from any cities and any Officer Jennies. They were lounging around their camp when they heard the gunshots. Jesse and James stood up immediately ready to run or fight if need be. Meowth just hid behind a rock and cowered. They heard screams and more gunshots.

Someone is in trouble James said to himself. He ran toward the noises to help only to hear Jesse screaming after him, "James where the hell are you going?"

"Someone's in trouble and I gotta help!"

"You could get killed out there!" Jesse yelled out running after him.

"Don't follow me Jesse, stay here!"

"Hell no I'm not gonna stay here and then go find your corpse later!" Jesse yelled catching up to him and running next to him. James sighed and kept going he knew that there was no way to change Jesse's mind after she has made a decision. They arrived on the scene fast. What they saw was horror. They saw Cassidy and Butch bleeding from multiple gun wounds trying to run away as fast as their bodies allowed them to. The police was not that far behind. They kept shooting at them without mercy or compassion. James ran into the line of fire abruptly making Jesse yelp in surprise and fear. Cassidy and Butch looked back at James confused, wondering why James, their long time rival, put himself between the police and them. James threw his pokeball containing Wheezing.

"Wheezing, smoke screen now!" James yelled out.

"Wheezing!" Wheezing yelled out opening his mouth and covering the air with a dark gas. The police officers coughed and tried to see through the smoke but they had lost complete sight of Cassidy and Butch. Jesse ran up to Cassidy, grabbed her arm and put it around her own shoulders to help her stand. James recalled Wheezing and then did the same to Butch. They walked forward dragging Cassidy and Butch along.

"Why…are you…helping us?" Butch asking through big gasps of air. He was shot in the stomach and on the arm so he had a hard time speaking.

"Because even though we're rivals we're all part of the same organization" James explained urging him forward.

Cassidy was shot in the leg and had a hard time walking but still managed to speak, "You know we wouldn't have done the same for you, so why did you risk your lives for us?"

"Because, as James explained, we're all Team Rocket." Jesse said. Butch and Cassidy looked at each other in confusion knowing that Jesse and James had just saved their lives, something they would never do for them. They nodded and then looked back at Jesse and James. "Thanks," they said in unison.

When they arrived back at camp, Meowth came out from his hiding place and gaped at the sight. "What da hell are dey doin' here?" Meowth shouted.

"Shut up and open the cabin door Meowth!" Jesse commanded. Meowth growled and opened the door. Jesse and James carefully helped Cassidy and Butch in the cabin and to the bed.

"First Aid Kit now!" James commanded fiercely. Jesse looked at James startled by his sudden dominance and Meowth immediately ran to the other room to get the first aid kit. Meowth returned promptly and gave James the kit. James opened it and took out all the necessary items and latex gloves. "Jesse elevate Cassidy's injured leg," James said. Jesse quickly grabbed a few pillows and put them underneath Cassidy foot to elevate the entire leg. "Meowth, fix the pillows so that they can be sitting up instead of being flat on their backs" James said putting on the latex gloves and grabbing the tweezers. Meowth gave a growl of protest and Jesse stood up and hit him with her fan, "Now Meowth!" Meowth gave another growl and then walked behind Cassidy and Butch fixing their pillows and sitting them upright.

"Why are we helpin' these idiots?" Meowth said jumping off the bed.

"Because they are part of team rocket" Jesse answered.

"So! Dey are still our enemies!"

"That's irrelevant right now Meowth," James said, "they are people who are injured. I can't sit around and let them die. Rest assured that if it were Ash and Misty laying here I would do the same."

Meowth scoffed and Jesse pat him on the head, "and then we would steal their Pikachu of course!" Meowth laughed and nodded. He hated Cassidy and Butch but he didn't want them dead. Besides maybe the boss would give them a bonus for saving two of his best agents.

"Alright enough talk," James said, "I need your help over here." Jesse and Meowth walked over to James and awaited instructions. "Butch's injuries are more severe so we'll start with him." Butch groaned and nodded. He was no longer able to talk because of the pain.

"He'll be ok right?" Cassidy said caressing his face with her fingers.

James nodded and then turned to Jesse and Meowth, "Jesse take off his shirt, then both of you will hold him down." Jesse took off Butch shirt slowly and Butch cried out in pain as he lifted his wounded arm in the air to allow Jesse to take off his shirt. Meowth sat on his legs and Jesse held Butch down by his shoulders.

James put the peroxide on a cotton ball and slowly cleaned the wound on Butch's stomach. Butch screamed and thrashed and Jesse and Meowth strained to hold him down.

"Baby calm down!" Cassidy said crying.

"You're moving too much Butch!" James said, trying to calm him down, "we're gonna need help." James took out his pokeball containing Victorybell. "Victorybell use your vine whip to hold Butch down!" James said throwing his pokeball. Victorybell screeched and tried to bite James' head but James kicked him and said, "I'm serious you idiot!" Victorybell gave another screech and then wrapped his vines around Butch chest holding him down.

"That's a great idea!" Jesse said taking out her pokeball, "Arbok wrap yourself around Butch and help to hold him down!"

"Charbok!" the snake pokemon responded slithering behind Butch and wrapping itself around him to hold him down. "Alright let's try this again" James said returning to Butch's stomach wound. Butch could no longer move so instead he emitted his pain through screaming. He screamed as James cleaned off the blood, removed the bullets with the tweezers and sewed up the wounds. As James wrapped up Butch's wounds, Jesse, Meowth, Arbok, and Victorybell released Butch and let him relax.

"How do you feel babe?" Cassidy asked preparing herself for the pain because she was next.

"I'm ok I'm just very tired" Butch said in his husky voice, "but I'm scared to go to sleep."

"Why?" Cassidy said caressing his cheek.

"I'm scared I'll never wake up."

"Don't worry about that," James interjected, "you'll wake up, you're perfectly fine now. Actually what you need the most is sleep."

"How can I sleep, my body feels sore."

"Don't worry about that either," James said turning to Victorybell, "Victorybell use your sleep powder."

Victorybell screeched and then released the powder making Butch immediately drowsy.

"Thanksss for helping usss" Butch slurred as he drifted off to sleep.

"Why didn't you put him to sleep from the beginning?" Cassidy asked.

"I needed to make sure he would survive the wounds before letting him sleep, I didn't want him to slip into a coma." James answered.

"Can I go to sleep before you start on me?"

"Yes you may, you're injuries are not as severe" James said giving Victorybell a nod. Victorybell screeched and released more power. Cassidy fell asleep quickly and James walked to the other side of the bed. "Jesse, hold her leg up so I can work" James said.

Jesse held up Cassidy's leg and looked at James, "I didn't know you knew so much about medicine."

"Well my dad wanted me to be a doctor, so I spent all my time either with Jessibelle or with my private tutor" James said, "Those times were so horrible for me so I can never forget anything, especially my private tutor's lessons on medicine."

"He taught you how to remove bullets and put stitches?"

"He taught me a lot" James said, "it was so boring but he always made sure I knew everything."

"I guess something good came out of those bad times."

"Let's change the subject, every time I remember the tutor or Jessibelle I get a headache" James said, grabbing the tweezers and removing the bullet from Cassidy's leg.

"Yeah, that ugly bitch is not someone I wanna talk about right now."

"She looks jus' like youse ya know?" Meowth said sarcastically.

Jesse kicked him in the face and said, "don't compare me to that pompous prima donna conceited bitch!"

"See what I mean!" Meowth said laughing.

Jesse growled and turned to Arbok, "Arbok bind him until he apologizes."

"Charbok!" Arbok said wrapping Meowth with her body and squeezing tightly. Meowth began screaming in agony and Arbok squeezed him tighter.

"Arbok lemme go!"

"Charbok Char Charbok (You're not my master, Jesse is)" Arbok answered.

"You're hurtin' me you damn snake!" Meowth yelled.

Arbok squeezed tighter and said, "Charbok Char! (Apologize now!)"

"Ok ok!" Meowth yelled out, "You're nutin' like Jessibelle Jesse, I'm sorry now please lemme go!"

Jesse gave a self-satisfied smile and then said, "Arbok." Arbok nodded and let go of Meowth. She slithered onto Jesse's lap and cuddled to her chest. "That's my good baby" Jesse said petting Arbok softly on the head.

"Alright I'm all done," James said tying up the gauge on Cassidy's leg, "you can put her leg down now." Victorybell screeched and tried to bite James' head. James dodged him and recalled him back to his pokeball. "That's why I like Wheezing better!" James said to the pokeball. Jesse and Meowth laughed as Victorybell screeched from inside the pokeball.

"Victorybell says 'fuck you fag!'" Meowth said howling with laughter. Jesse laughed and recalled Arbok back to her pokeball.

"Where are we gonna sleep James?" Jesse said looking at Cassidy and Butch asleep on the bed.

"Well the couch?" James offered.

"Hey dats my bed!" Meowth said taking out his claws.

"Shut up Meowth you're a cat you sleep outside" Jesse said pointing toward the door.

"No way!" Meowth said threatening her with his sharp nails. Jesse smirked and took out Arbok's pokeball, "what was that?"

"Good night!" Meowth said gulping and running out the door.

"Well I'll get my sleeping bag," James said.

"What? Why?" Jesse said.

"Because the couch is not that big, so I'll sleep on the floor."

"That's ridiculous you worked on Cassidy and Butch for hours, after risking your life and you wanna sleep on the floor!"

"Well I don't wanna sleep on the floor, but I would never ask you to sleep there" James responded.

"James we've been partners for a long time, we've slept in dark alleys and public parks together, we can sleep on the couch together!" Jesse said walking into the living room.

"Are you sure about this?" James said walking after Jesse and closing the door behind him.

"We're just gonna sleep."

"Well okay." James said lying down on the couch and fixing the pillow. Jesse grabbed the covers and lay next to James. They were sharing the pillow so they were very close to each other. James gulped as Jesse snuggled close to him and covered them with the blanket. Jesse closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. James felt his erection get stronger as Jesse wrapped her arm around his waist and lay her head on his chest. James has slept in the same bed as Jesse before, but they normally were under different covers and much farther away. James gulped and wrapped his arm around Jesse's waist. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness quickly.

The morning light woke Jesse and James up at the same time. They woke up in each other arms cuddling closely. Jesse was no longer lying on the couch but on James. "Oh sorry" Jesse said getting off of James and sitting up. "I bet you couldn't sleep at all with me all up on you like that."

"No it's ok, I slept fine" James said laughing and sitting up as well, "did you like your mattress?"

Jesse laughed and playfully slapped James on the arm, "Yes it was very soft."

"What was very soft?" Meowth interrupted coming out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing inside?" Jesse said standing up.

"I was thirsty," Meowth responded, "I saw you guys asleep, I didn't know you had that kind of relationship."

James stood up and smacked Meowth across the face, "we don't have any kind of relationship we were just sleeping."

"Yeah right, youse were so tired from last night's activities" Meowth said laughing.

Jesse growled and pounced on him. Both her and James stomped on Meowth's head until Meowth yelled out, "sorry sorry I was just joking!"

"You hungry?" James asked Jesse ignoring Meowth's cries from the floor.

"Yeah let's eat."

"Don't forget about our house guests" Meowth said pointing toward the room where Cassidy and Butch were.

"Right, let's give them some food too" James said, "after all that blood loss they must be starving."

James walked into the kitchen while Jesse cleaned up the couch and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

James was cooking the food and was washing his hands. He couldn't eat without brushing his teeth, that's gross. James walked into the bathroom and took out his tooth brush. The shower was running and the room was steamy. Uh Oh James thought as he tried to find his way out of the bathroom. The shower stopped and James heard the curtains fling open. James back up against the door and tried to look for the knob to get out.

"James!" Jesse cried out coming out of the shower. James froze and saw Jesse perfect naked body through the steam. "I'm I'm I'm so..so..sorry Je..Jesse" James stammered unable to rip his eyes away from her beautiful body. Jesse grabbed a towel and covered herself. She walked toward James and pulled him away from the door so that she could open it. "At least turn around!" Jesse shouted hitting him with her fan. Jesse slammed the door behind her and James remained on the floor to avoid getting hit again. James sighed as he stood up and put toothpaste on his brush. Wow James thought opening his mouth and brushing his teeth.

Jesse got dressed quickly and aggressively, what a perv, he was just staring at me! Jesse thought to herself, but it was kinda nice to see him admiring my body like that. Oh if he only he were naked at that moment. Jesse shook her head and tried to get those thoughts out of her mind. She looked down and saw that her panties were wet because of her little day dream. Oh great! Jesse thought taking off her underwear and putting new ones on.

James took the trays of food into Cassidy and Butch's room when they were waking up. They were yawning and stretching carefully to not hurt themselves.

"How do you guys feel?" James asked putting their trays in front of them.

"Great!" Cassidy said cheerfully, "thanks!" She took a huge gulp of orange juice and grabbed her knife and fork ready to devour her pancakes.

"I'm a little sore but I'm fine too" Butch said, "this breakfast looks great, thanks James." Butch also started devouring his breakfast like Cassidy.

"Wow you were hungry" Jesse's shrill voice said from the doorway. James turned to see her, blushed and turned around.

Cassidy swallowed what she had in her mouth and said, "we hadn't eaten in a whole week because of the mission we were on."

This got Jesse's attention she walked toward the bed intentionally pushing James out of the way, "Mission?"

"That's right" Butch said taking a sip of juice, "but we can't do it now."

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

"Because they're injured!" James said pointing at them. Jesse took out her mallet and hit James on the head. James fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain. "No one asked you!" Jesse yelled.

"He's right though," Cassidy said trying to see if James was ok, "we're too hurt to complete our mission."

"Why don't you tell us what the mission is, maybe we can do it" Jesse said. James stood up now and looked at Jesse, "us?" Jesse smacked him on the face and said, "yes dimwit us!"

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other and nodded. "Well everything is already set up" Butch said.

"And there is no way that twerp Ash and his friends could interfere" Cassidy said.

"And the boss will so pissed if we don't carry out our mission."

"Jesse and James have failed many missions though" Cassidy argued, "they've never given Giovanni a pokemon in their whole career."

"But this is easy! Too easy to mess up" Butch said.

"Hmm, well you do have a point there Butch."

"So what we'll do it?" Jesse asked impatiently

"Yes" Butch and Cassidy said in unison.

"Excellent" Jesse said "what do we have to do?"

"There's a big pokemon society party for rich people and for couples, which of course Butch and I set up," Cassidy said, "It's a weekend long party that starts on Friday."

"There is a pokemon spa, all couples and rich people are required to leave their pokemon in the spa for the weekend" Butch continued, "Of course it's not a real spa, there are team rocket agents dressed up as spa attendants. They will take all the pokemon and send them to the boss via pokeball transport."

"You're job is to be the hosts of the party and make sure no one gets bored," Cassidy explained, "Every person must stay until Sunday so that they won't try to get their pokemon back before we send them off. You guys will be posing as a rich couple who are opening this new spa center, so everybody will trust you."

"You guys will leave Sunday morning before the guests wake up to collect their pokemon" Butch said, "you guys must leave one pokemon each as to not look suspicious. You will go pick up your pokemon early on Sunday morning, that when you check in with the boss and make sure he has received all the pokemon then you will run."

"By the time those pesky rich brats and the couples wake up you and their beloved pokemon will be gone" Cassidy said.

"That's brilliant!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Where do I come in?" Meowth interjected jumping on the bed.

"You're not involved" Butch said.

"I'm part of team rocket too!" Meowth argued.

"Meowth this is a delicate mission" James said picking up Meowth, "me and Jesse have to work alone."

"Then what do I do?" Meowth said getting teary eyed.

Jesse pushed James away and grabbed Meowth by his fur, "Listen furball don't try to guilt trip us you will stay here with Cassidy and Butch and do whatever they ask you! Got it."

"What! No way!" Meowth argued scratching Jesse.

"You have no say in the matter!" Jesse said, "unless you want me to tell the boss you don't wanna help his best agents."

"Alwight alwight I'll do it," Meowth said giving in. Cassidy and Butch chuckled and asked Meowth for some water. Meowth exited the room muttering to himself.

"When do we start?" James asked.

"Today is Friday you idiot!" Jesse yelled hitting James with her fan, "when do you think we start! Go pack now!" Jesse stormed out of the room leaving James on the floor. James got up slowly and rubbed his aching head.

"Why do you put up with that?" Butch asked.

"Yeah she pushes you around and you don't ever defend yourself!" Cassidy said.

"I've been putting up with it for ten years I'm used it by now." James answered.

"But why?" Cassidy and Butch said in unison.

"Because…I love her."

"Aww" Cassidy said "so cute."

"I knew it!" Butch exclaimed.

"Does she know?" Cassidy asked.

"No" James said sadly.

"Why not?" Butch asked.

"Because she'll kill me!" James said standing up, "she'll never love me back."

"You never know until you tell her," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, I had a hard time telling Cassidy I loved her, I didn't think she loved me back," Butch said wrapping his arm around Cassidy.

Cassidy put her hand on his chest and smiled, "I acted like I didn't love him and hit him all the time to hide my emotions, but the truth is I love him with all my heart."

Butch kissed her on the lips softly and looked up to James. James sighed and said, "Jesse isn't like that."

"Don't be fooled James," Cassidy said, "Jesse and I are more alike than you think."

"Yeah you're gonna be alone with her for a whole weekend" Butch said, "don't miss your chance!"

James thought about their words carefully, gave them a nod and walked out of the room to pack. Jesse and James packed the car and went inside to say goodbye to Cassidy, Butch, and Meowth.

"Good luck guys," Butch said.

"If the twerp shows up do not take his pokemon" Cassidy said, "the last thing we want is for him and his Pikachu to get involved."

"Make me proud guys!" Meowth said jumping up and giving them a hug.

"We will Meowth" James said.

"Let's go," Jesse said impatiently pulling Meowth off of them and pulling James to the car.

James got into the drivers seat and put his seat belt on while Jesse did the same thing but on the passengers side. "get comfortable," James said, "it's a long ride."

"We'll change into our costumes when we're 15 minutes away" Jesse instructed leaning her chair back to get comfortable.

"Cool" James said pulling out a bag of grapes. He opened the bag and offered some to Jesse, "want some?" Jesse shook her head and looked out the window. James shrugged and ate one while turning on the car. As the drove through the forest and onto the freeway James ate his grapes. He licked each grape tenderly before sticking it in his mouth. Jesse watched him quietly and bit her lip. She wished that those lips could kiss her and that that tongue would lick her. She felt herself getting wet again and she shook her head. She closed her eyes to not watch him anymore but she could not escape her erotic day dreams.

The next thing Jesse knew she was being shaken awake by James. "Jesse are you alright?" James tender voice asked.

Jesse opened her eyes slowly and saw James looking over her worriedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you were groaning and moaning" James explained, "I thought you were hurt and then you said my name so I thought I was hurting you."

Oh God James, Jesse thought, thank God you're a moron. Jesse giggled and said, "No James I wasn't hurt it was just a nightmare."

"Well technically it's not nighttime it's 3pm, so you were having a 'daymare'"

Jesse laughed and slapped James softly on the arm, "you idiot." Jesse sat up and looked around they were stopped on the side of the freeway. "Where are we?"

"We're 15 minutes away, we gotta get into costume, that's why I woke you."

"How long was I talking in my sleep?"

"Well like I said you were moaning there wasn't much talking, except when you said my name" James said. She couldn't have been having an erotic dream about me could she? "So what was that dream about?" He pulled out his costume from the back seat and took off his shirt.

"Well like I said it was a night…I mean 'day'mare."

"Oh" James said softly, God if it was a nightmare than it really could have been an erotic dream about me. "And I was in it?"

"Um" Jesse gulped and grabbed her costume from the back, "well Ash made us blast off again and we were separated that's why I said your name," Jesse lied.

"Oh" James said sighing in relief, "well we normally get blasted off together so you don't have to worry about that." James realized then that he had no shirt on. He blushed and opened the car door. "I'll change out side and you change in here." Jesse nodded as James closed the door and changed next to the car. Luckily they were on a solitary street so no one was around. Jesse changed quickly in the car and then froze when she looked into the rear view mirror. She saw James in his briefs trying to untangle his costume from the hanger. She looked at every inch of his body and licked her lips. She got wet again by just looking at him. She saw his perfect abs and the big bulge in his underwear. James managed to get his pants out of the hanger but dropped them on the floor. James bent over to pick them up and Jesse bit her lip feeling the blood rush to her head. Oh God he looks so damn good. James turned around and Jesse abruptly turned so that he wouldn't notice her staring.

Jesse turned on the air conditioning to cool herself down and then pulled out her makeup kit. She used the little mirror on her compact to fix her glittery green dress, put on her makeup, and fix her hair. She could see James in the background struggling to put on his tie. Jesse laughed and got out of the car. She walked around and walked up to James. James jumped up startled, "Oh you scared me."

"You can't even figure out a tie" Jesse said moving his hands away and tying his tie for him. James was taken aback by Jesse's amiability, she never helped with any of his costumes before, especially the girl costumes. James had to figure out all on his own how to wear and walk on heels, but here Jesse was fixing his tie. James looked at Jesse working, she looked gorgeous in her long green dress, her hair was perfect as always, as was her makeup, even though she didn't need it.

"Wow you look beautiful" James said when Jesse tightened the tie and stepped back to observe him.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Jesse said wiping lint off of James suit. "Let's go." James nodded and walked with Jesse to other side of the car. "What are you doing, you're driving."

James smiled and opened the door for Jesse, "We're supposed to be a couple remember, and no girlfriend of mine will ever get anything less than a perfect gentlemen from me." Jesse looked at him shocked and then climbed inside the car. James closed the door after her and then walked to other side. James climbed in and turned on the car, "now let's get ourselves some pokemon!"

It was five in the afternoon when they arrived at the hotel. "It's time for the final touches of our costumes" James said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if the twerp shows up, we have to change our hair or something so they won't recognize us."

"I spent hours on my hair!" Jesse complained.

"Then here" James said pulling out small reading glasses, "wear these."

"These glasses are supposed to fool the twerps?"

"They know that Jesse from team rocket would never wear glasses, so they may find you familiar but they will never pin point you" James explained pulling out a hair brush.

Jesse shrugged and put on the glasses. It did make her look different. Somehow the little glasses made her look sophisticated and intelligent.

James on the other hand was brushing his soft lavender hair back into a low ponytail. Jesse had never seen James' hair brushed back and his hair in a ponytail made him look manly and sexy. He pulled out another pair of reading glasses and out them on. Jesse gasped when James turned to her and he looked more beautiful then he ever did. He looked smart, sexy, and sophisticated. She wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there but she controlled herself, they had a mission to do.

James walked out of the car and opened the door for Jesse. Jesse climbed down gracefully holding his hand for balance. James then offered his arm so that she could link hers to it. They walked into the hotel linking arms and walked directly to the pokemon spa.

A team rocket operative disguised as a spa attendant looked surprised to see them. "What are you two doing here? Where's Cassidy and Butch?"

"They got shot by the police and they are unable to keep their mission," James explained.

"We're taking over we told the boss this morning," Jesse said.

"Alright," the agent said, "what two pokemon are you leaving here to erase suspicions?"

"I'll leave Wheezing," James said handing him the pokeball.

"I'll leave Wobafet" Jesse said handing him the pokeball, "I don't need that pest around at a time like this." The pokeball opened and the blue glob gave Jesse a military salute and yelled out, "Wob!" Jesse sighed and recalled Wobafet back to his pokeball. The agent took the pokeballs to the back and came back promptly. "There's a video phone back there, when you're leaving on Sunday call the boss with that phone to confirm that he has received all the pokeballs. Then open the drawer underneath the phone and retrieve your pokeballs from there." Jesse and James nodded and then went to the party hall to start acting as hosts.

As they walked over to the hall a familiar voice called out to James, "Jimmy darlin' I knew I would find you here!" James turned in horror to see Jessibelle running up to him arms open.

"No!" James said grabbing Jesse's shoulder firmly. Jesse turned and saw Jessibelle wrap her arms around James tightly. "You came back for me I knew you couldn't stay away from me!" Jessibelle screamed in her southern accented voice. Jesse growled in anger as her jealousy built up. She grabbed Jessibelle's arms flung them off of James. Then she positioned herself in between them.

"Jimmy darlin' what is this street rat doing here?"

"I am no street rat pompous little bitch, I am James' girlfriend and you better keep your hands off my man" Jesse said snarling at her. James was speechless, either Jesse was doing a good acting job to keep their cover or she was really jealous. James told himself that it was the latter and felt proud.

"Girlfriend?" Jessibelle said outraged, "he can't have a girlfriend, when he's engaged to me, right Jimmy darlin'?"

"I am not your darlin' and my name is James not Jimmy only Meowth can call me that!" James said enraged, waking in front of Jesse so he could be face to face with Jessibelle. "I am not engaged to you nor will I ever be. I am taken now so deal with it." Jesse had never been so turned on in her life. James was acting like a true man and she felt her face turning red and her panties getting wet. James starred at Jessibelle fiercely as she started to cry and shake with anger, "you ungrateful little prick! I'm gonna marry you if it's the last thing I do Jimmy darlin', the last thing!" She stormed off in a different direction and slammed the door of her hotel room at the end of the hall. James relaxed and turned to Jesse, "Good acting Jesse, I thought you really were jealous," James said testing her.

Jesse was breathing heavier and she had a hard time finding the words, "I wasn't acting."

"What?" James said shocked but hopeful.

"I wasn't acting, I really was jealous," Jesse said.

"Um…" James said speechless, he knew this was his chance to tell her about his feelings, "listen Jesse…"

"I know I know," Jesse interrupted, "you don't feel anything about me, that our problems with Jessibelle are only beginning and you would like me to help you get rid of her." She started to walk away but was turned around suddenly by James.

"No Jesse!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist so that she couldn't move. "I couldn't care less about that bitch, I'll tell her off every time I see her but as for you, I would never ask you to pretend to do anything, I love you too much to do that."

Jesse froze and looked into his gorgeous green eyes which illuminated brighter through the thin lens of his glasses, "what?"

"I didn't stutter," James said intensely, "I love you! I've always loved you, and I always will love you. And I'm not gonna invent these crazy ideas that you love me too because you were a little jealous, just be completely honest, I can take it…"

James' speech was cut sort by Jesse's lips. She kissed him fiercely with passion and he responded immediately. Jesse wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth. They had been kissing for at least ten minutes before a familiar voice interrupted them saying, "so you guys must be the couple hosting this event?"

Jesse and James parted and turned around to see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty by his side with Togepi in her arms. Jesse and James gasped when they saw them and Ash and Misty gasped when they realized who they were.

"Damn our costumes didn't work" James whispered to Jesse.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty yelled out in unison.

"Now now," Jesse said calmly, "we come in peace. This is a couples convention isn't it, we just came to have fun."

"Yeah right and steal everybody's pokemon!" Ash said fiercely.

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi! (And to try to steal me again!)" Pikachu said ready to shock them on command.

"Wait a minute," Misty said "you guys are a couple?"

Jesse and James nodded and Misty looked at Ash. "I didn't know that" Ash said.

"Well you also didn't know that we quit team rocket and are now opening an honorable legit place to save for our wedding," James said smirking.

"Wedding?" Misty said.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Ash questioned.

"A pokemon spa" Jesse answered.

"You guys are the ones who are hosting this party and opening that new spa?" Misty asked.

"How do we know that you won't steal our pokemon once we leave them at your spa?" Ash asked.

"Think about it kid," James said, "did we say our team rocket motto like always?"

Ash and Misty looked at each and relaxed they did find it weird that Jesse and James hadn't said it yet.

"In any case, if you don't trust us then don't leave your pokemon at the spa" Jesse said slyly.

"You bet we're not leaving them there," Misty said.

"What are you two doing here anyways, this party is for couples only," James said.

"Well we are a couple now" Ash said grabbing Misty's hand.

"Pikapi Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu! (Ash and Misty together finally!)" Pikachu said giving them a thumbs up.

Misty laughed and said, "In any case we'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"Yeah" Ash agreed.

"Fine," Jesse said, "we have nothing to fear."

"Well twerps enjoy the party" James said.

"By the way where's that older twerp you guys are always hanging with?" Jesse asked.

"He got attached to Nurse Joy" Ash said, "so we decided to celebrate a first anniversary here."

"First anniversary?" James said, "have you banged her yet?"

James and Jesse laughed as Ash and Misty blushed and walked away and into their hotel room. "I'll take that as a no" Jesse said grabbing James' hand, "let's go to the party and keep these people entertained."

"I think the best thing we can do is get them drunk" James suggested.

"Excellent!" Jesse agreed, "let's get to work."

The party went smoothly and the free drinks were enough to get everybody at the party except Ash and Misty who were both too young to drink and too focused on catching Jesse and James do something wrong. People mingled for the first few hours, but when the alcohol kicked in they started getting kinky and crazy. James and Jesse made sure not to drink at all, they could not risk losing their senses with the twerps watching their every move.

"Tomorrow night we'll have the D.J. there's no way anyone is going to be leaving," Jesse whispered to James as they watched the drunks making out and departing to their rooms.

"Jimmy darlin'!" Jessibelle's voice broke out.

"Uh Oh" James said.

"I brought something for you" she said walking up to their table. Jesse glared at her and was ready to punch her lights out if need be.

"What Jessibelle I already told you, I'm not interested…" James stopped in mid-sentence and looked down to the ground.

"What James?" Jesse said, "What's wrong?" James just stared in silence and started to cry. "What did you do Jessibelle!" Jesse said standing up.

Jessibelle simply raised her hand up to show Jesse a rope she was holding. Jesse looked at it puzzled and then noticed it was tied to something.

Not something, someone. James' beloved pokemon dog Growlie stood next to Jessibelle. He had lacerations on his back from Jessibelle's whip and the rope was tied around his neck and his mouth serving as a muzzle.

Jesse gasped as Growlie whimpered and rubbed his head on James' leg. James cried and fell down to his knees hugging Growlie fiercely. "How dare you!" James said through streaks of tears.

"How can you treat a pokemon that way!" Jesse said.

"He's not my pokemon so I don't care," Jessibelle answered.

"But he's my pokemon, my Growlithe, so let him go right now!" James said standing up and clenching his fists in anger.

"Not until you marry me."

"What?" James said.

"You heard me! You want your Growlithe back, you have to marry me."

Jesse advanced on Jessibelle and pulled out her pokeball containing Arbok. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Ah ah ah!" Jessibelle said pulling out two pokeballs, "If your Arbok hurts me, I hurt your Wheezing and your Wobafet."

Jesse and James gasped and took a step back, "How did you…"

"The spa attendant thought I was you, so he gave me the pokeballs," Jessibelle said laughing, "If you ever want your pokemon back, come to my mansion, James ready to be married, and the street rat ready to disappear forever!"

"Give me back my pokemon!" Jesse said punching Jessibelle in the face. Jessibelle snickered and took out the pokeball containing Wobafet. She threw the pokeball on the ground hard making a crack.

"Try that again and I'll finish cracking that ball, and your precious little pokemon will be gone forever" Jessibelle said putting her foot on the cracked pokeball. Jesse stepped back and clenched her fists. Jessibelle smirked and picked up the pokeball. She returned it to it's place and then wiped her blood off her lip. "Good, see on you Sunday at the mansion, or say goodbye to your pokemon for good."

Jesse and James watched in horror as Jessibelle walked out of the hall dragging poor Growlie along. Growlie whimpered and tried to resist her but at the end could not. Jesse broke into tears and covered her face on James' chest. James embraced her and cried as well.

"Are you okay?" Ash said from behind them. Jesse only cried louder and James shook his head.

"What happened?" Misty said, "we saw your ex-fiancé with your Growlithe."

"She stole our pokemon" James responded.

"What!" Ash shouted, "let's get her."

"No Ash!" Jesse said grabbing him by his tie, "if you try anything she'll kill our pokemon."

"There has to be something we can do," Misty said.

"I have to marry her," James said sadly.

"But what about Jesse?" Ash said as Jesse sobbed harder and lay her head on his shoulder. Ash tapped her head lightly and looked to James.

"As much as I love Jess I can't let her hurt her pokemon."

"What about your pokemon?" Jesse asked standing straight.

"I would sacrifice them all for you, even though there would be a hole in my heart" James said.

"We have to do something!" Misty said.

"Yeah, let's challenge her to a pokemon battle!" Ash said, "I could take on a Vileplume."

"She has more pokemon than that," James said.

"So we'll work together!" Jesse said wrapping each of her arms around Ash and Misty's neck, "and we'll kick her ass because I'm not letting her take you!"

"Now you know how it feels to lose a pokemon," Ash said looking around at the drunk guests, "so if you guys were gonna steal their pokemon, they would all feel the same way as you do." Ash looked at Misty and smirked. She knew that he was trying to guilt trip them. And it worked because Jesse and James broke into tears and held each other.

"The spa!" Jesse blurted out.

"Is a fake!" James said.

"I knew it!" Ash said.

Jesse and James wiped their tears and looked at them, "are you still gonna help us save our pokemon."

"Of course but after we save all these people's pokemon," Misty said.

Jesse and James looked at each other and cried, "the boss is gonna kill us!"

"Not if he thinks it wasn't your fault," Ash said giving them a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"If the police invades and shuts you down, then it can't possibly be your fault."

"He's right about that, the police have been following Team Rocket's trail so he won't suspect a thing," James said.

"But we can't go to jail!" Jesse said.

"Don't worry you guys are gonna leave right away and head over to the mansion" Misty said, "we'll take care of everything here and then meet you over there."

Jesse and James nodded and ran out of the hall to the car. They drove to the pokemon center to call Meowth and tell him what happened.

"Jesse, James!" Meowth said upon answering the phone. He was sitting on the bed in between Cassidy and Butch.

"Why are you calling!" Cassidy scolded.

"You'll blow your cover!" Butch said.

"We haven't blown our cover, but the police caught one of the agents from the spa," Jesse lied, "they know everything and they're shutting it all down tonight we have to run!"

"DAMN!" Cassidy yelled.

"Have you told the boss?" Meowth said.

"No that's what we're calling you for, you have to tell him," James said.

"Why do we have to tell him, it's your mission now" Butch said.

"We have other things to do right now that are very urgent" Jesse said.

"What could be more important?" Meowth said.

"Jessibelle was there," James said.

"What!" Meowth yelled out.

"Who's Jessibelle?" Cassidy and Butch said looking at each other.

"My ex-fiancé," James said, "she wants me to marry her."

"Is she pretty?" Butch asked.

"She looks like Jesse" Meowth said.

"I'll kill you!" Jesse yelled.

"Calm down!" James said, "that doesn't matter anyways, I don't love Jessibelle, I love Jesse."

"What!" Meowth yelled out.

"You told her!" Cassidy and Butch said.

"You know?" Jesse asked.

James nodded and smiled, "just so you know I love him too, and I'm not letting that bitch take my man."

"You go girl!" Cassidy cheered.

"She already punched her in the face and made her lip bleed," James said.

"And I missed it!" Meowth said.

"So why are you going to the mansion?" Butch asked.

"She stole our pokemon," Jesse said sadly.

"WHAT!" all three yelled out.

"She says she won't give them back unless I marry her," James said.

"We're gonna challenge her to a pokemon battle and take our pokemon back" Jesse said.

"With what pokemon?" Meowth asked.

"We have Arbok and Victorybell," James said.

"We have to go now" Jesse said, "we have a long drive."  
"We'll tell the boss," Cassidy said, "good luck." They hung up the phone and looked at each other. "Jessibelle has four pokemon, and Jesse and James have two" Meowth said, "they don't stand a chance."

"What pokemon does she have?" Butch asked.

"She has Vileplume, Hitmochan, Marril, and Pidgeotto."

"My Primape could beat Hitmochan any day" Butch said.

"And my Raticate could pulverize Marril!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sure Arbok could beat Pideotto and Victorybell could beat Vileplume but the other two will cream them," Meowth said sadly, "oh my poor friends."

Jesse and James had been driving in silence for the first thirty minutes since they left the pokemon center. They both sat in silence thinking about what they could do to beat Jessibelle's four pokemon with only two of theirs.

"We're gonna lose the battle," James said finally.

"Then we'll fight her ourselves" Jesse responded.

"Jesse she'll kill you. She'll have Vileplume use stun spore or worse have Hitmochan use one of his strong punches."

"I'll take it but I'm not letting her take you."

"What about Wobafet?" James asked.

"I can live without Wobafet, but I can't live without you" Jesse said.

James smiled and sighed, "then I'll by there by your side fighting for our love."

"I love you James, I wish I had told you sooner" Jesse said caressing his face, "but now explain to me how Cassidy and Butch found out before me?"

James blushed and began telling her the story from the beginning. By the end of the story he had reached the motel 6 of Viridian City. "We're one city away from my house, but it's two in the morning so I think we should spend the night here" James said pulling into the parking lot.

"I agree we need to be rested if we're gonna deal with that bitch tomorrow" Jesse said. James and Jesse grabbed their suitcases from the back and went to the bellhop's desk. A scruffy old man was there reading a magazine.

"Hi" James said getting the man's attention, "are there any vacancies?"

"Sure we have plenty," the man said pulling out his laptop.

"Are there two rooms available?"

"Yes."

"How much?" James said pulling out his wallet.

"Five hundred for both."

James opened his wallet but saw that he only had three hundred. He turned to Jesse and said, "Did you bring any money Jess?"

"Money for what?" Jesse asked.

"For our rooms."

"Rooms?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah one for you and one for me."

Jesse scoffed and walked in front of James to the man at the desk. "Sir we'll take one room, just for tonight. How much?"

"Two fifty for the night ma'am" the man said respectfully.

Jesse gave James a nod and James immediately paid the man. The man rang a little bell and put the money in the cash register. A younger man came out in a uniform and a little cart. "I'll take your bags up" the young man said putting Jesse and James' suitcases on the cart and then wheeling them away.

James whispered to Jesse softly, "Are you sure you don't want your own room?"

"James don't be dumb we've shared rooms, tents, and cabins for years nothing has to change because we admitted we love each other" Jesse said patting him on the shoulder. James smiled and grabbed the room key from the old man. The old man smiled and said, "have a nice night."

When they arrived to their room on the third floor, the young bellboy was standing there with their cart and their luggage. James opened the door and the boy wheeled the cart in and placed all their suitcases in the closet of the bedroom. James waited in the small living room for the boy to come back so he can give him a tip. Jesse went directly to the bathroom and locked the door. The boy came back wheeling the empty cart. James gave him five dollars and the boy beamed.

"Thank you sir!" he said gratefully, "and remember this room is completely sound proof!" He gave James a wink and a playful punch on the arm. He chuckled to himself as he left the room and closed the door behind them. James blushed at the thought and shook it off before he got an erection. He turned on the air conditioner of the hot room and he stripped down to his boxers. James sat on the fluffy couch and turned on the T.V. "Hmm I bet there's something about the team rocket spa plan on the news," James said changing the channel to CNN. There he saw Officer Jenny talking to a reporter. "Yes we've been tracking Team Rocket for years. We tracked one of the members to this hotel and spoiled all their plans. All the pokemon were returned to their rightful owners but only five of the team rocket members were caught and put in jail. We can not find the master minds behind the operation nor the twenty other team rocket agents who helping throughout this project. We will keep looking."

James sighed and focused on the background trying to see if he could spot Ash or Misty. The camera focused on the reporter who said in a serious tone, "we'll stay here all night and keep you informed of everything that happens." James spotted Ash and Misty then, they were talking to Officer Jenny in the background.

Jesse had taken off all the makeup from her face and now stood naked in front of the mirror. "Hmm which pajamas should I wear?" Jesse said looking through her pjs. She wiped the sweat of her brow and then pulled out a silk pink robe. "It's very hot so I'll wear this." She slipped on the robe which only went down past her butt but stopped there. "Whoa this short, I'm sharing a room with James so I should probably wear some shorts underneath." She bent to look for shorts and then stopped. She looked in the mirror again and thought about what was going to happen the next day. "What if James and I fail. I'll lose him forever. I'll never get another chance" she said getting teary eyed. "No," Jesse said fiercely, "no one is taking my man."

James continued to watch the news paying a lot of attention. He needed to make sure no one knew that they were the masterminds, well after Cassidy and Butch arranged it, behind the operation. Jesse walked into the room wearing her short pink silk robe. She walked in front of James and positioned herself between him and the T.V. James didn't notice at first and tried to look around her to see the T.V.

"James" Jesse said seductively as he tried desperately to see the news, "I'm commando under this."

James froze and looked up. It was the first time he had even noticed. The pink silk robe was very thin and the light illuminating from the T.V. made it see through. His jaw dropped as he saw her naked body underneath the silk robe. Jesse smirked at James reaction and said, "turn off the television Jimmy." James gulped and turned off the T.V. then throwing the remote aside. Jesse straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips passionately. James returned the kiss and put his hands on her back. Jesse's hand were on each of his cheeks and she controlled the kiss. She felt James erection on her inner thigh and smiled inwardly. James rubbed her back softy and parted his lips. Jesse slipped her tongue into his mouth and let her hands rummage through his hair. His hair was still tied up so she took off the band and let his hair roam free. She separated from him and said, "I like your hair this way better."

James smiled and said, "You're driving me crazy woman."

Jesse smirked and stood up. She was on the couch so her crotch was right in front of James' face. "Take off your boxers" she ordered, "you got to see me naked in the shower the other day, now I wanna see you." James nodded submissively and took off his boxers. Moving his hips upward to slip them off without having to stand up. He let them slide to the floor and then he kicked them away. Jesse admired his manhood and said, "wow James, little Jimmy is bigger than I thought." James smiled to himself with a hint of pride. Jesse, still standing, took off her robe and let it slide off her body slowly. James gasped and Jesse watched as his throbbing shaft grew harder and larger at the sight of her.

"You like?" Jesse said playfully.

"I'm gonna lose control!" James said breathing heavily.

"Not yet my love" Jesse said taking a few steps forward and putting her vagina directly on his face. James immediately grabbed her thighs and slipped his tongue into her wet center. Jesse moaned as James' tongue masterfully rubbed her clitoris. Jesse grabbed his head and pushed him in deeper. Her knees were getting weak as he brought her to the edge of her climax. She screamed as she came and then slowly rolled down his body so that she was straddling him again. Jesse tried to catch her breath but James didn't let her. He licked her nipple and rubbed the other making her moan again. Jesse felt his erection rubbing against her thigh. It rubbed softly against her wet lips and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the hard shaft, making James gasp, and guided it into her vagina. She moaned as she started to bounce up and down on him. Each time he penetrated her deeper and deeper. Her moans were turning into screams as she climaxed again. James however, had realized that now it was his turn to take control. Jesse screamed squirting all of her fluids all over James stomach and thighs. James didn't let her rest he simply thrust into her roughly and stood up. Jesse's legs automatically wrapped around James' waist and her arms around his neck.

He continued to thrust as he walked from the living room into the bedroom. "You're so strong," Jesse panted as James lay her on the bed, not once pulling out of her. She let go of his neck as James smiled and moved Jesse's legs up so they would be wrapped around his neck. He thrust hard into her penetrating her deeper because of the change in position. Jesse screamed louder and louder and James thrust into her hard and fast. "I love you James!" Jesse panted as James worked. Each time he got deeper until finally Jesse reached her climax. Her hands gripped the bed post and her legs tightened around James' neck pushing him in her deeper. This made James climax and release his seed inside of her.

"I love you too" James said taking deep breaths and collapsing on top of her. Jesse's legs slid off of his neck and plopped on the bed. James' head lay on Jesse's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Jesse put her hands through his hair and said, "and to think if you would have told me about your feelings sooner we could have been doing this from the beginning."

James laughed and got off of her to lay beside her. "We were already doing this in my dreams," James said. Jesse smiled and cuddled close to him, closing her eyes and going to sleep. James sighed and wrapped his arm around her. He knew that tomorrow was a very important but very dangerous day. It was either win it all or lose it all. He would not lose Jesse or any of his pokemon, he'd rather die. He shook off the bad thoughts and closed his eyes to sleep with his beautiful partner who was already snoring lightly.

They both woke up to the morning light and the sound of the people outside. James yawned and stretched his arms out as Jesse got up slowly and headed toward the bathroom. "Get dressed fast babe," Jesse said, "we gotta go now."

James sighed and nodded. They dressed quickly almost without talking and headed down to the car. They held hands the whole drive there and when they parked the car in front of the gates of the mansion they kissed each other on the lips and hugged for a while.

"No matter what happens" James said, "I love you."

"I love you too James."

Jessibelle stood in front of the door her arms crossed. She had a table behind her which contained her four pokemon and Wheezing and Wobafet.

Tied to the end of the table was poor Growlie. "I've been waiting for you" she said as Jesse and James approached her hand in hand.

"We want a pokemon battle!" Jesse said fiercely.

"I knew you would" Jessibelle said smirking, "that's why I'm prepared!" Jessibelle grabbed her four pokeballs and said, "if you lose, James stays here and the street rat disappears forever." Jesse and James nodded knowing that they were not going to allow it. Even if they lost the pokemon battle they would fight on. Jessibelle smirked and threw her pokeballs. The pokemon emerged ready to battle saying their own name as they emerged.

"Hitmochan!" the boxing pokemon said jabbing into the air.

"Marril!" the small water mouse cheerfully.

"Vileplume!" the large plant said ready to release her powerful stun spore.

"Pidgooo!" the large gracefully bird screeched flapping it's wings.

James and Jesse gulped and took out their own pokemon. "Arbok go!" Jesse yelled throwing the pokeball.

"Charbok!"

"Victorybell I choose you!" James yelled.

Victorybell screeched and tried to bite James but James gave him a stern serious look and Victorybell immediately turned around to face his opponents. Jessibelle laughed and said, "you don't stand a chance."

All of the sudden two voices shout out from behind them. "Raticate go!" the female voice said,

"Go Primape!" the male voice yelled.

The two pokemon emerged next to Arbok and Victorybell. "Raticate!" the little rat pokemon screeched. "Priiimape!" the fighting monkey yelled jumping up and down ready to fight. Cassidy limped slowly next to her Raticate and Butch walked slowly to his Primape. Jesse and James gawked at them surprised by their appearance. "We're all Team Rocket remember?" Cassidy said giving them a smile. Jesse and James looked at each other and smiled.

"Now lets kick this bitch's ass!" Butch said pointing at Jessibelle.

"Fine!" Jessibelle said confidently, "I'll just beat all of you!"

"You wish!" Meowth yelled jumping out from behind Cassidy and Butch.  
Jessibelle simply smirked and said, "Hitmochan give Primape your super punch. Marril use your water gun on Raticate. Pidgeotto use your wind attack on Arbok. And Vileplume use your stun spore on Victorybell!"

"Primape dodge that punch and use fury!" Butch countered.

"Raticate don't let that water gun hit you and use your bite attack!" Cassidy ordered.

"Arbok hit Pidgeotto with your poison sting before it hits you!" Jesse yelled pointing at the bird.

"Victorybell hit Vileplume with your vine whip before it stuns you!" James shouted.

Hitmochan jumped at Primape with his mighty punch. Primape jumped out of the way and kicked Hitmochan on the back. Hitmochan fell to the floor where Primape proceeded to punch him continuously without mercy yelling "Priiimape!" Marril spit out her water gun and Raticate dodged each shot with it's agility. He got closer to Marril each time and then bit down hard on Marril's head. Marril panicked and started crying.

"Don't stop Raticate!" Cassidy shouted. Raticate bit down harder until Marril passed out. Pidgeotto swooped down from the air aiming directly at Arbok. Arbok opened her mouth and ejected her poison sting yelling out, "Char!" The poison sting hit Pidgeotto's eyes and wings knocking it down. Pidgeotto fell to the earth with a bang and his eyes turned to swirls. Vileplume aimed her giant mushroom head toward Victorybell when Victorybell's vine whip hit her straight in the face. Victorybell screeched at his success as Vileplume fell down on his back releasing his stun spore directly on Jessibelle's face.

Meowth jumped behind her and grabbed the two pokeballs. He ran back to Jesse and James and gave them their pokemon. "Wheezing!" James exclaimed holding his pokeball tightly.

"Oh Wobafet!" Jesse said inspecting the cracked pokeball trying in vain to open it. Each of them recalled their pokemon and watched as Jessibelle struggled to recall hers. James took a step forward to get Growlie but froze in his spot when he saw Jessibelle holding a knife to Growlie's neck. James gasped and watched in horror. Cassidy, Butch, Jesse, and Meowth huddled behind James not moving an inch.

Jessibelle smirked and said, "one movement and say goodbye to your precious little Growlithe!"

Suddenly a gush of water soaked Jessibelle making her drop the knife. Staryu emerged from the bushes using it's water gun. "Enough Staryu!"

Misty yelled running up behind it. "Hiya!" it responded. Ash ran beside her and pointed at Jessibelle saying, "Pikachu, thunderbolt attack now!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, little sparks coming out of the red dots on his cheek, "PiiikaaCHUUU!" Jessibelle screamed as the thunder ran through her body leaving her completely paralyzed and losing consciousness. "Staryu cut that rope and free that Growlithe" Misty commanded.

"Hiya!" the starfish said twirling quickly and cutting the rope off of Growlie's throat and mouth.

Growlie jumped up at his newfound freedom and ran at James. "Growlithe Grow Growlithe Grow! (Master I knew you would come for me!)" James squatted and hugged Growlie as he leapt into his arms.

"Tanks twerps" Meowth said offering his paw to shake. Ash and Misty shook it softly and walked away waving goodbye. "Good luck team rocket I hope we have finally seen the last of you guys!"

"Very doubtful twerp!" Jesse said giving them a smirk. Ash and Misty simply sighed and walked away shaking their heads. "Let's go babe," Jesse said grabbing James' shoulder. James stood up and walked to Jessibelle. Jesse, Cassidy, Butch, Growlie and Meowth watched quietly. "Thanks for the new pokemon Jessibelle," James said smirking.

"What are you…" Jessibelle breathed out trying in vain to move. She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw James picking up her pokeballs.

"I think the boss will like a Vileplume, Hitmochan, Marril, and a Pidgeotto" James said walking away from her. Jessibelle groaned and cried pleading James to give her back her pokemon. James ignored her and grabbed Jesse's hand. "Prepare for trouble and make it double," James said smirking. Jesse gave him a smile and hugged him tight. Cassidy and Butch laughed and started walking back to the car.

Cassidy and Butch drove ahead with Meowth and James and Jesse followed closely behind with Growlie. They stopped at a local pokemon center to fix Jesse's pokeball and then proceeded back to the cabin. When they reached the cabin Giovanni was happy to hear that James and Jesse had pokemon for him. He was shocked to hear that Jesse and James had finally succeeded. He sent over a team to pick up Cassidy and Butch and take them to the team rocket hospital to be treated properly.

"Thanks for saving us," Cassidy said as she walked slowly to the car.

"Hey you saved us too" Jesse said walking up to her and extending her arm for a handshake.

Cassidy looked at her hand and instead wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Jesse was shocked but hugged her back. "I hope you guys are happy together" Butch said to James shaking his hand firmly. James smiled and said, "you too."

As Cassidy and Butch got into the car Meowth yelled out to them, "see youse around guys!" He waved goodbye to them as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Jesse, James, Meowth, and Growlie stood at the door watching the car drive away and they didn't go inside until the car was out of sight. "So what are we gonna do guys?" Meowth asked sitting on the bed.

"I have an idea" Jesse said looking at James seductively. James smiled and gave Meowth a stern look.

"Why are youse two looking at me like that?" Meowth said completely oblivious to everything. Growlie sighed and said, "Growlithe Grow Growlithe."

Meowth eyes went wide as he interpreted what the dog said. He gave James a wicked look and laughed as he walked out of the room. "Wobafet!" Wobafet screamed coming out of his pokeball.

"Bad timing as usual" James complained.

"Ugh I should've fixed your pokeball later" Jesse moaned.

Growlie grabbed Wobafet by the tail and dragged him out of the room. He poked his head back in and gave James a little wink before closing the door with his tail. James looked at Jesse and smiled. Jesse wrapped her arms around James' neck and said, "he really is man's best friend." James laughed and kissed her lips softly as he guided her slowly to the bed.


End file.
